Emma's Tale
by Emma Rose23
Summary: this is a book i am writeing that is about a girl named Emma who falls in love with someone who is the last person she should love it is rated M because of what is to happen with the plot in the future and the language used.


Emma's Tale

Prologue

No one will forget this spring day. It was mid May and someone was taking there first breath. For many were surprised with what they saw or you could say what they didn't see. For in LaCie's arms was a little baby girl bundled in a warm blanket of pink. Everyone though it was to be a boy and with this four families that could be one where disappointed. There hadn't been a baby girl in their families for over two centuries.

In the last two-hundred year the Halite families had all each had one child. This child had always been a male; this family was not a normal family for it was special, SECRETLY special. The Halite's had something you could call a trait. Some would call it witchcraft but for them it was second nature. This "Power" the family held was only know to be carried by the boy, but then again there was never a girl before in the records.

The "power" as they called it was something that you would harness over time. By the time you where 20 the "power" was at its high. You could use it all you wanted but you would pay the price in the long run. With each time you use it it took a very small part of you with it. For those who had miss used the power had gone insane, they wanted more and more. They would never be satisfied.

The Halite's were scared for they had no idea what would happen to this poor baby girl. It would break their hearts to watch her suffer so they keep her with them. They named her Emma Rose for they hoped that she would grow up to be healthy just like the other three. She would learn lots in the years to pass.

Chapter one

_Where is he, he said he would meet me here?_ I didn't like standing in the forest by my self at night but that was the only place we could see each other and do what we wanted. I was waiting for James. We where sort of going out but no one knew and I didn't feel the same as he did and that was why I am waiting for him. I was planning on telling him that I didn't think it would work but I can't do that if he isn't here.

The leaves started to move behind me when someone grabbed my shoulder. My heart was beating so fast you would have though it was a horse. My mouth was open but nothing would come out. In a whispered tone I heard, "Calm down calm down it is just me."

"James I need to talk to you," was all I had time to say before he cut me off with a kiss.

"We can talk later cant we," he asked. I could hardly see his face in the dark but I could tell he was puzzled.

"No James we need to talk now. I don't think I can do this. What is this anyway?" I replied.

"What are you saying Emma. Is this because of not being able to tell people? What ever they say about it can't change it. Do you want to tell them," was all that he said. I could tell it was all starting to click in his head. "Who is it Emma. Who do you love more then me?"

"I don't know James I just know that I don't feel the same as you do about this ok. I don't think it is what my heart wants and I will follow my heart for it has never leads me wrong." I said as I was trying not to think about who was in my every though, my every waking dream.

"Tell me who it is NOW!" He almost yelled but he knew better, for then people would come and he didn't want that.

"I don't know what you're talking about James?" I said is I tried to protect the one I love. I knew if I told James that he would never live to see another day. The air in my lungs was starting to catch. The anger was flooding his eyes. He took one step forward and I took one back almost like we where dancing but with out the romance that I always dreamed of when I danced with him. He was at arms length by now and I was shaking. His face was filled with rage. He was so angry I could hardly hear him.

"What can he give you that I can't? Who is better then me?"

"James I was hopping that we could just move on. I know how you feel but that is not how I feel and I won't be happy if I am forced to do this. You want to see me happy right?" my voice was shaking and streams for water rolling down my face.

"You know that is all I have ever wanted for you but don't you want to see me happy? Cant you just tell me who it is?"

"You don't know him James. It is just someone I meet in town once back." The look on his face told me that he knew it was a lie but how could he know.

It was too swift to quick for me to pull a way. There was wind and then the noise of skin on skin. My head turned and my check was on fire. The heat burned to the center of my bones.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME, BITCH!? I THOUGH YOU LOVE ME!" he yelled at the top of his lung. I though I had seen my life flash before me. My body was shaking out of control. I should have been scared but I wasn't I was angry. In less then I moment James was pinned to a near by tree. He was gasping for sweet air.

Then came a voice from the depth of the trees "Emma, let him go it will do you no good if he dies."

"GO AWAY JAKE!" I cried tears streamed down her cheeks, "You don't need to get in this it is."

"Emma Rose you don't have to do this," he said sensitively.

My head was swirling, my mind racing, my heart was pounding at my ribs. I though I was going to pass out. My vision blurred and I heard someone fall to the ground. The next thing I know was Jake was sitting next to me holding my shaking body as I cried. James was gone and my head was pulsing, racing to calculate what had happen in the last couple on minutes.

"Is she ok? What happen to her?" came a voice from behind me. I didn't have to look to know who it was. He was always the last to the action. Steven. He was like a brother to me. They all were like brothers to me but Steven was different. I had never felt the attraction between us like I did to Jake or James did for me. It was just a brotherly affection. He was always there when I needed someone to turn to. My shoulder to cry on. My best friend. That is why it didn't surprise me that he would be there just when I needed him most.

"I think she will be ok she is just a little shaken up. There was a whole episode with James. I don't know what it was really about but it must have been something big because when I got here she had him pinned up against a tree gasping for air and you know how James has a bit of a temper."

"We should probably get her home before LaCie starts to worry. You know how she is so protective of her she would probaly atack someone if she found out that she left last night when she was ment to be in her bed." Steven went over to pick her but off his lap.

"I got her." was all that Jake said as he slowly picked up my limp body. He carried me through the woods almost like I weight nothing. I felt complate for the first time in my life just laying in his arms. My heat fluttered and my tears finally slowed. I was with the people i loved most in my life and i couldnt be happeir in any place in the world then i was at that moment. I eyes slowly fluttered shut as we reached the edge of the woods.


End file.
